


Admit it

by Gassu



Series: Science, Life & ABCs [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint & Natasha are such clever jerks, Everyone Wants Bruce, Gen, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Tony Stark Has Issues, Unbeta'ed, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gassu/pseuds/Gassu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't know what he feels about his friend.<br/>Clint and Natasha will tell him what everyone else feels about his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admit it

**Author's Note:**

> This was living in my head. Had to write it out.

You know the feeling about days when you start noticing some different things about your friend? Like how beautiful he is, what he does every time and how perfect he is? Well Tony Stark certainly knows. He still isn’t sure is it some kind of simple admiration about your friend or does it go deeper than that so he doesn’t think about it. Feelings are certainly ‘no-no’ to him, but he still wasn’t sure should he ask his friend for a date and find out what he does feel for him. After all, Tony hasn’t been with a man for ages and even last time that was only for a fun, so he simply decided to let it go.

One day Tony walked to the Avengers Tower’s joint living room and found Clint and Natasha sitting at the table. It was morning and they were eating breakfast. Clint – toasted bread with boiled eggs – and Natasha – cereals. Tony walked past them to the kitchen and took clean mug from the cabinet and freshly brewed coffee from the coffee maker. He filled the mug with coffee and put the coffee pot back to its place. Tony inhaled his coffee’s scent and relaxed. Best morning ever is the morning with coffee. Coffee, coffee, coffee.

Soon after he took a little sip from the mug, he decided to join Clint and Natasha at the table. They were talking about some SHIELD stuff and Tony just huffed to his mug when he was taking another sip and sitting next to Clint.

“So, when were you going to ask Doc out?” came sudden question from Clint. Tony’s eyes shot open and he looked at Clint with wide eyes.

“What?” he asks, because really. What is with the question? He hadn’t speak with anybody about this… this ‘adoration –thing’.

Clint snorted and grinned at him. “Don’t try to fool us, Stark. I happen to see everything.” Natasha just nods while she was still eating her cereals and somehow had found an unread newspaper. Tony suddenly felt like he didn’t want to drink his coffee anymore.

“What are you even talking about? Why should I ask him out? I don’t… We are friends. Just friends.” he tried to reason. Clint didn’t anymore grin, but he smiled little.

“Whatever, man. Your loss.” he said. And Tony raised his one eyebrow in question. That was also the time when Bruce decided to show up.

“Good morning everybody.” he said with little yawn and gosh, did Tony look at the good doctor for a full minute. Bruce still had his ‘bed hair’, messy hot curls everywhere and his gray pajamas pants and white tank top. For a moment Clint thought that Tony was going to literally drool soon if he didn’t stop looking at Banner like that.

“Hey Doc!” Clint said with a smile. “There is freshly brewed coffee at the kitchen. Just so you know.” he added with a wink to the doctor, who in response flushed little, but smiled.

“Thanks.” he just said and went to kitchen. While Bruce was in the kitchen, Tony glared darkly at Clint.

“What are you trying to do?” he hissed angrily at Barton, who in response just shrugged.

“What what? I’m just trying to flirt with the good doctor here, because someone wasn’t interested in him. I said ‘your loss’, didn’t I? Even if I didn’t try to hit him, someone else will do it. Geez, even Natasha here would certainly do it.” answered Clint with explanation. Natasha just nodded, while she read her newspaper and now Tony realized how there was already other people interested at Bruce. His Bruce.

“I think I’m going to ask him out. Sounds good, right Nat?” asked Clint while he was certainly enjoying the situation. Natasha nodded again.

“I will ask him out next.” Natasha said something finally, but it wasn’t something that made Tony happy. Bruce came back from the kitchen, mug in his one hand and a plate of bread in another hand. He sat next to Natasha, across from Tony. Clint was going to say something, but Tony cut to it.

“BRUCEwillyougoondatewithme?!”

Bruce just looked at Tony with raised eyebrow. “What?”

Clint snorted, Natasha smiled a secret smile and Tony exhaled. “Will you go on date? With me? Please?”

There was painful silence. Bruce just blinked at Tony. Then sighed, took a bite from his bread, then sipped his coffee. Tony felt like his heart was breaking. Bruce wasn’t interested?

“Sure.” was sudden answer from the doctor and then did Tony’s face turn to full blown grin. Clint rolled his eyes and Natasha continued reading her newspaper.

Some days later Tony and Bruce started to date regularly and soon were known as boyfriends.

“Gee, Stark just had to admit it.” Clint said to Natasha, while they were walking through the Central Park.

“Mm-m.” was Natasha’s answer, while she watched the trees.


End file.
